


Infinity

by MarsMay



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsMay/pseuds/MarsMay
Summary: [INFINITY WAR SPOILERS] Il avait gagné. Ils avaient perdu. Mais l'humanité n'était pas du genre à renoncer aussi facilement.





	1. Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> [SUITE DIRECTE DE INFINITY WAR - GROS SPOILERS PRÉSENTS /!\\]
> 
> Hey ! Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas remis les pieds ici mais Infinity War à changer un peu la donne !
> 
> Donc je suis là pour vous proposer ma petite suite sur ce film qui nous a tous détruit, haha. Je ne sais pas si je considère ça comme un long OS ou une histoire à proprement parler (mon propre Avengers 4) ; je verrais au fil de mon avancée.
> 
> Je vous présente cette première partie, la deuxième devrait suivre à la fin du mois (révision+examens) pas avant, désolé... :/
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :D
> 
> [SUITE DIRECTE DE INFINITY WAR - GROS SPOILERS PRÉSENTS /!\\]

* * *

Il ouvra enfin les yeux devant ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait devant lui. Et la seule chose, qui lui parvenait à l'esprit était le fait qu'il n'en voulait absolument pas.

Pourquoi lui était-il encore vivant alors que tellement de monde n'avait pas eu sa chance ? La mort ne voulait donc pas de sa vieille carcasse métallique ? Qu'avait-il fait à ce putain d'Univers pour que son pire cauchemar devienne une réalité ?

Tony ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

 

— Nous devrions partir de cet endroit, lui lança simplement la jeune femme au corps bleu.

 

Il hocha légèrement la tête et sans un mot, elle lui redonna un peu d'espace.

Son regard se porta une nouvelle fois sur la cendre sur sa main gauche. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, pas sur surface qui a donné naissance à la damnation des êtres de l'univers. Personne ne devrait reposer ici. Sa place était sur Terre, et plus précisément dans le Queens auprès de tante May.

Sous l'expression étonnée de la seule autre survivante de ce groupe, Stark récupéra dans la douleur la lame avec laquelle il avait été poignardé pour finalement de se rejeter amèrement à terre près des cendres. Il retira sans aucune hésitation sa propre veste pour en découper le maximum de carré de tissu possible avant de l'enfiler à nouveau.

Ses propres souffrances ne signifiaient plus rien, toutes ces personnes étaient plus importantes que ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Les mains tremblantes, il commença avec le brave Peter. Si seulement les choses s'étaient passées autrement.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les carrées étaient scellés grossièrement par l'électricité fournie par les armes de la dénommé Nebula.

 

— Merci, lui murmura-t-il en lui adressant un faible sourire.

— Ce n'est rien. C'est la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour honorer la mémoire de tous qui ont péri aujourd'hui, lui répondit-elle en retirant la terre de son bras métallique avant de s'assoir. C'est la chose que Gamora aurait aussi voulue pour eux.

 

Tony lui adressa un regard compatissant au qu'elle répondit par revers de main.

 

— Comment nous allons sortir de cette planète ? lui demanda Stark, d'un souffle court. Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de communication avec mes coéquipiers qui sont encore sur Terre. Et d'ailleurs, ils doivent tous me croire mort depuis le temps. Enfin, s'ils sont encore tous en vie…

 

Nébula se tourna à nouveau vers lui, le visage impassible. Deux secondes plus tard, elle était de nouveau sur ses pieds les carrés de tous les Gardiens entre ses mains. Sans vraiment comprendre cette soudaine énergie, il resserra son emprise sur celles de Peter et de Strange.

 

— Je suis arrivée ici avec un petit vaisseau. Il doit être en mauvais état et probablement incapable de voler mais il devrait être encore capable d'envoyer un dernier signal de détresse.

 

Sans attendre, il se releva maladroitement, le cœur sur le bord des lèvres et lui fit face.

 

— Allons-y, montre-moi le chemin.

 

* * *

Tandis que la jeune femme avait foncé vers le vaisseau, lui s'était assis sur une pierre non loin, le souffle court.

Il caressa lentement le tissu en pensant à tous les autres qu'il avait laissé sans aucun message. Il espérait qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés, qu'ils avaient tous protégé du mieux qu'ils pouvaient la pierre de Vison, et que les possibles survivants… étaient encore prêts à botter encore le cul à l'autre apprenti dieu aux pierres précieuses.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait retourner sur Terre accompagné de Nébula ou non. Son stock de « nanites » était à sec. Ses mêmes qui lui ont permis de survivre à l'énergie pure du gant avant de pouvoir s'échapper sur le côté. A la maison, il pouvait reconfigurer son stock maximal et leurs fréquences de remplacement en l'espace de quelques minutes. Et il pourra de nouveau rentrer sur le tapis pour encore donner une nouvelle entaille à Thanos mais cette fois encore plus grande qu'il ne pouvait imaginer qu'un humain puisse lui donner.

Bon dieu, il n'aurait jamais dû hésiter à appeler Steve, il aurait pu leur accorder tellement de temps pour sauver Vision et détruire cette foutue pierre. Et c'était dure à avouer mais il aurait probablement voulu entendre sa voix encore une fois avant de mourir ici. L'époque des Avengers lui manquait à vrai dire.

Peut-être que Thor était revenu lui aussi et avait, lui aussi, tenté de protéger cette planète Terre qu'il chérissait. Peut-être que l'Asgardien était encore en vie. Il aurait pu venir les chercher si Tony avait su comment le contacter.

Donc, visiblement, ils étaient coincés ici sauf une nouvelle forme de vie extraterrestre sympathique venait pointer le bout de son nez pour avec un peu de chance, les sortir de là. Ce premier petit voyage dans l'espace n'était pas celui qu'il aurait imaginé.

Stark se mit soudain à glousser en repensant à Quill. Quel était le pourcentage de chance de tomber sur un putain d'humain dans cette immensité qu'était l'espace ? Voilà une nouvelle chose qui avait bousculé à nouveau son petit monde. Les petits humains voyageaient enfin dans l'espace et survivaient surtout. Il faudrait qu'il se construise une armure spéciale espace un de ces jours quand ils auront fini avec tout ça.

Tout se grattant le sang séché sur son nez, il lança un coup d'œil à Nébula qui s'activait de son côté.

 

— Tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il en levant légèrement la voix pour se faire entendre à travers les divers tintements métalliques.

 

Ce fut précis à ce moment que sa blessure se réveilla lui rappelant que la solution qu'il avait trouvée n'était que temporaire et que des soins étaient nécessaires.

 

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, lui marmonna-t-elle avant de taper un grand coup dans la tôle.

 

Tony prit sa comme une invitation. Blessé ou non, ils se devaient de former une équipe maintenant. Question de survie.

Il se releva, la main sur sa blessure, pour se diriger à pas lourd vers le vaisseau à une dizaine de mètres de là. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus petit que le dernier où il avait posé les pieds mais il restait tout aussi charmant. Il était probablement fabriqué pour n'accueillir qu'une seule personne au vue de la position qu'avait prise Nébula pour trafiquer sous le tableau de navigation.

 

— J'en ai bientôt fini si c'est la question que tu te poses, je n'ai plus qu'à faire ça.

 

Sous le choc, Stark ne broncha pas quand elle utilisa son propre corps pour alimenter la machinerie. Ses yeux passèrent des étincelles qui jaillissaient de plus en fort aux commandes qui s'allumèrent dans un artifice de lumière. Un petit univers à lui tout seul.

La jeune femme sans lui accorder un regard, tapa du poing un bouton rond près des possibles commandes de pilotage. Pendant de nombreuses minutes, elle était resté là assise sur le siège, les yeux fermés et le bras enveloppés d'électricité. Il l'observait sans oser dire un mot, impressionné par la personne.

Puis finalement, les minutes devinrent rapidement des heures. Assit de nouveau à terre, le dos accolé au vaisseau et entouré de tous les cendres ainsi que des armes de la Nébula, il montait la garde. De nombreuses fois, sentant son corps vouloir tomber dans le sommeil, il dût appuyer sur sa plaie pour lui rappeler que son devoir l'attendait et qu'il était hors de question de partir maintenant.

Alors, il se mit à penser à Pepper et s'accorda un maigre sourire. Si elle n'avait pas disparu, elle devait le détester à présent. Malgré tout, il espérait qu'elle comprendrait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'humanité s'éteindre sans avoir tout tenté pour empêcher ce sort funeste. C'était sa nature. C'était lui.

Le teint orangé de cette planète avait un certain charme. Un coucher de soleil perpétuel d'une couleur si chaleureuse. Elle devait être belle autrefois. C'était dommage que destin en avait destiné autrement.

Lorsqu'il appuya pour la dixième fois sur sa blessure, il ne put retenir une grimace. Quelle victoire pouvaient-ils avoir s'ils avaient tant perdu ? Il ne connaissait pas autant les pierres que Strange, il ne savait même pas s'il y avait une quelconque possibilité de les neutraliser. De plus, Thanos allait probablement maintenant toutes les utiliser à pleine puissance s'ils s'approchaient un peu trop de lui. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Même si, pour eux, ils avaient tout à gagner dans sa défaite. Et il était prêt à le faire seul si c'était la seule façon de le réussir. Se sacrifier pour que la moitié de l'univers reprenne sa place, était une possibilité qu'il pouvait accepter.

Alors que le silence avait enfin réussi à prendre sa place dans son cerveau torturé, il entendit à léger vrombissement lointain. L'esprit aux aguets, il empoigna les armes de Nébula avant de se relever et de prévenir d'un tapotement sur l'épaule cette dernière.

 

— Quelque chose arrive, lui dit-il d'une voix roque.

 

Elle refit surface à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots. Sans attendre, elle se débrancha et attrapa ses armes qu'il lui tendait.

 

— Prends dans tes bras tout ce qui reste, je vais assurer notre sécurité, lui annonça-t-elle en se plaçant à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai attiré ici.

 

Stark acquiesça avant de s'emparer de tout ce qui était précieux pour eux.

Ils passèrent un moment dans ce bruit inconnu qui devenait de plus en plus fort en espérant le meilleur. Et finalement, dans le ciel orangé, ils en aperçurent son origine.

Le vaisseau d'un bleu cosmos qui lui rappelait étrangement un prototype géant d'un avion de chasse militaire, descendait doucement vers la surface de la planète ainsi que vers leur position. En observant cette descente contrôlée, Tony se rendit compte que le fait qu'ils étaient toujours vivants, était une bonne chose. Ce pilote mystérieux aurait déjà pu les éliminer depuis un bon moment.

Quand le vaisseau se posa finalement à une trentaine de mètres d'eux, ils restèrent tous les deux sur leurs défensives, ne sachant comment réagir.

Nébula lui lança un bref coup d'œil, le visage froid et calculateur :

 

— Laisse-moi avancer en premier et ne reste pas trop loin de moi, si les choses se déroulent mal, tu devras tenter de récupérer le vaisseau.

 

Surpris, Stark leva le sourcil avant de tenter de répondre mais se coupa net quand sa campagne d'infortune s'avança, les armes tenus à pleines mains. Malgré tout, il rattrapa son retard à petit trot, le cœur brulant d'espoir.

A dix mètres de leur objectif, la porte de ce dernier s'ouvrit et leur fit découvrir une jeune femme qui les observait, le sourcil gauche levé.

Et Tony ne pouvait pas en croire ces yeux, une humaine se tenait devant eux. Leur possibilité de retourner sur Terre était vraiment possible.

 

— J'ai capté votre signal détresse, vous avez besoin d'une aide quelconque ? lui demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sans pour autant fouler un pas de plus vers la terre aride.

 

Il prit alors une décision stupide dans son état. Il dépassa une Nébula défensive et réduisit la distance qui le séparait de son interlocutrice. Mais, il était prêt à tenter ce coup de poker. Une blessure de plus ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

L'homme de fer s'arrêta finalement à trois mètres de la femme sans la quitter des yeux. Son espoir ne fit qu'augmenter quand il prit conscience de tous ses petits détails physiques sur son visage qui ne pouvait qu'être humain. Et même, ses bras croisés et sa posture droite lui rappelèrent même vaguement celle du Steve Rogers.

 

— Je suis Tony Stark et voici Nébula, lui indiqua-t-il d'une voix roque en pointant l'autre jeune femme du doigt. Nous avons besoin de vous pour sortir d'ici.

 

Quand il prononça son nom de famille, la probable pilote fronça les sourcils. Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu pour confirmer définitivement ses soupçons.

 

— Ce nom m'est familier… D'où venez-vous ?

 

Stark échangea un bref regard avec la jeune femme bleue avant de se tourner à nouveau vers leur sortie de secours.

* * *

 

Nébula était finalement parti de son côté après que la pilote lui avait permis d'accéder à ses systèmes de communication pour contacter un quelconque contact. Puis avant de partir, elle lui avait fourni toutes les cendres en lui indiquant de prendre soin d'eux et de lui-même. Enfin, elle lui transmit petit boite qui lui permettrait qui lui indiquerait sa position si elle retrouvait où se cachait Thanos.

La pilote, silencieuse, les avait fait décoller avec une facilité déconcertante. Et rapidement, ils avaient quitté l'atmosphère orangée. Tony observait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, l'espace qui se dessinait devant eux. Mais la femme restait dans ces pensées.

Elle les avait fait rentrer dans son vaisseau sans ajouter un mot de plus quand il lui avait dit qu'il venait de la Terre mais son visage lui avait paru inquiet sur le moment.

 

— Je ne connais même pas votre prénom, lui dit-il alors qu'elle tournait avec douceur sur la gauche.

 

La femme lui lança un coup d'œil , les sourcils froncés avant d'activer le pilotage automatique et de tourner son siège dans sa direction.

 

— Tu es bien le fils d'Howard Stark, c'est bien ça ?

 

Il acquiesça.

 

— Cette période remonte à tellement loin, marmonna-t-elle à elle-même en calant une mèche blonde derrière ses oreilles. Mais pour te répondre, tu peux m'appeler Carol.

— Enchanté, et encore merci de vous être arrêté pour nous prêter votre aide.

— Vous étiez sur mon chemin de toute façon, lui assura-t-elle avant de se relever et de coller son dos contre le mur près de lui.

 

Elle croisa les bras avant de le détailler, les sourcils froncés. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

 

— Mais, j'ai une question moi aussi.

 

Cette fois-ci, il se mit enfin à l'observer franchement.Cette humaine, peu importe d'où elle venait, lui inspirait une pleine confiance. Comme si un lien mystérieux les reliait tous les deux.

 

— Que fessiez-vous sur la planète morte qu'est Titan ? lui demanda-t-elle.

 

Alors Tony lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait depuis l'arrivée des minions de Thanos, lui parla avec douleur du titan et des pierres avant de raconter leur échec. Il conclut sur les disparitions en observant une nouvelle fois les cendres qu'il tenait.

Carol ne l'avait jamais arrêté dans ce monologue, elle n'avait même pas bougé d'un millimètre pendant toutes ses minutes. Stark devait bien se l'avouer, parler de tout ce qui s'était passée lui redonna encore un peu plus du baume au cœur.

Étrangement, elle ne rajouta rien et repartit à son poste pour reprendre les commandes.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut leur petite planète bleue qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus à leur approche. Il l'avait fait. Il avait enfin réussi à retrouver son chemin vers sa maison.

 

* * *


	2. Partie 2

Tandis que le vaisseau s’approchait de la couche la plus externe de l’atmosphère terrestre, il se questionna finalement sur la rapidité de leur trajet. Il avait parlé sans jamais ressentir une force quelconque sur son corps. Jamais. Visiblement, la technologie de la planète entière était visiblement désuète. Ils étaient probablement eux-mêmes désuets.  
Carol s’était tournée pour l’observer tandis qu’il avait porté son dévolu sur l’écran accroché à son siège à sa gauche. Impressionné par la carte détaillée qu’il se trouvait devant lui, il ne comprit que quelques secondes après que le rire lui était destiné.

 

— Si vous êtes impressionné par cette carte, vous devriez voir celle qui englobe l’ensemble des galaxies connues, lui lança-t-elle en appuyant sur un écran incrusté dans son poste de commande.

 

A vrai dire, Tony ne savait pas s’il devait être époustouflé ou effrayé devant cette immensité. Malgré tout, il approcha ses doigts pour zoomer sur leur Voie Lactée.

 

— Tous ses points verts, ça signifie quoi ? lui demanda-t-il tout en parcourant la carte du doigt.  
— De la vie, lui répondit-elle en activant une dizaine de boutons à la suite avec une rapidité déconcertante. 

 

Ses yeux s’écartèrent de surprise. Il y en avait plus qu’il n’en aurait jamais imaginé. 

 

— Et les points rouges ? Des planètes désertes ?  
— C’est un peu compliqué mais oui, c’est presque ça. 

 

Sans grande surprise, les deux couleurs se retrouvaient sur un même pied d’égalité. Mais, le gris emportait sur ces dernières. Il conclut rapidement que cette couleur correspondait à potentiellement à deux hypothèses, une absence de données ou une incapacité de contenir la vie. Silencieusement et méticuleusement, il retrouva leur système solaire et embrassa avec bonheur, la couleur verte qui émanait de la Terre. 

 

— Nous rentrons dans l’atmosphère, lui indiqua Carol. Il serait probablement temps de m’indiquer où je pourrais atterrir. 

 

Il regarda les terres habitées qui se formaient devant eux. Si des survivants existaient encore, il savait où ils se trouveraient tous pour concocter un nouveau plan. Et si ce n’était pas le cas, il devait de toute façon revenir à son labo de toute urgence. 

 

— Les gouvernements doivent être en état d’alerte maximale, actuellement. On ne risque pas de se faire chasser par des missiles d’un moment ou un autre ? 

 

Carol lui adressa un sourire à travers l’épaule avant de se reconcentrer. 

 

— Nous avons passé les satellites militaires depuis un certain temps. S’ils nous avaient aperçus, ils nous auraient déjà pris en chasse. 

 

Tony laissa échapper un sourire quand qu’il comprit que la personne devant lui n’était pas une amatrice. Elle ne les laisserait pas mourir aussi facilement. 

 

— Alors, votre destination est prise ?   
— New York. Je vous aiderais sur le chemin. 

 

_____________________

Lorsqu’ils survolèrent enfin l’état de New York, Stark s’était avancé jusqu’à la pilote malgré ses indications qu’un marquage sur la carte lui suffirait amplement. Il lui avait simplement répondu qu’il avait besoin de connaitre la situation avant de tenter une descente au sol pour ne pas plomber leur chance de survie. Mais en vérité, il espérait voir en premier si l’un de ses amis existait encore sur Terre.   
Tandis qu’ils étaient au-dessus des rues de Manhattan, il prit conscience du silence inhabituel qui s’y était installé. Seule de rares personnes présentes filaient comme des flèches. 

 

— Je ne vous ai pas encore demandé ce qui vous a donné envie de revenir ici, la questionna Tony sans pour autant quitter le paysage des yeux.  
— C’est une histoire longue et compliquée, lui répondit-elle finalement. Je préférais ne pas en parler.

 

Les sourcils froncés, il acquiesça. 

 

— Mais, si ça peut répondre à vos questions, sachez que je n’ai pas de mauvaises intentions, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire franc.

 

Cette femme dégageait une puissance qu’il ne pouvait pas qualifier. Il avait l’infime conviction que si cette femme voulait l’anéantir, elle l’aurait fait bien avant et avant même qu’il ne puisse réagir. Elle était définitivement une humaine mais autre chose en même temps, la surélever. Il en était ultimement convaincu. Les Avengers n’avait jamais été seul. Du manière ou d’une autre, elle était la carte secrète de quelqu’un sur Terre.  
Peut-être faisait-elle partie du plan de Strange.  
Quand son esprit dérailla de nouveau sur les évènements de ces dernières heures, le QG des Avengers apparut devant lui et le ramena à la raison. 

 

— C’est ici. 

 

A peine avait-il fini de prononcer ces mots que Carol avait déjà placé le vaisseau dans une position de vol stationnaire. Sans un mot, elle attendait une nouvelle indication.  
Tony ne s’attendait pas à la foule d’une centaine de personnes qui s’était amassé devant les bâtiments. Ni aux nombreux soldats qui s’étaient positionnés comme un ultime barrage à la folie. Des bâtiments, ils ne voyaient que des points fuyants mais la vie y était présente.   
La pilote, avec douceur, lui attrapa le bras pour attirer son attention.

 

— Je peux atterrir sur le coin d’herbe devant tout le monde mais dès que je quitterais ce vol stationnaire, il n’y aura plus de camouflage et ils nous entendront tous.

 

Ils échangèrent un bref regard, avant qu’ils ne reposent tous les deux leurs yeux sur le monde devant eux. 

 

— Tant que vous êtes là, vous restez sous ma protection. Dès que vous mettrez un pas sur Terre, nos routes se sépareront.  
— Je le sais. 

 

En vérité, il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir devant ce scénario qu’il n’avait jamais imaginé. Pourtant, après avoir à nouveau jeter un coup d’œil à Carol, le choix fut rapide. Si elle faisait partie du plan de Strange, ils se recroiseraient d’une façon ou d’une autre. Tony se devait de revenir dans son propre monde.

 

— Je tiens à descendre, commença-t-il en ne quittant pas des yeux les bâtiments. Je descendrais seul, ils devraient me reconnaitre ce qui vous laissera assez de temps pour relancer et faire disparaitre la machine avant qu’ils ne se posent des questions.  
— C’est votre dernière décision ?

 

Stark se tourna vers la femme qui l’observait les sourcils froncés. Il ne savait pas si c’était son imagination mais pendant un court instant il aperçut un éclat orangé dans ces yeux bleus. Sans un mot, il acquiesça et retourna à sa place pour l’atterrissage. 

 

— Bien, conclut la jeune femme en se reconcentrant sur ses commandes. J’enclenche la descente.

 

Son attention se porta un court instant les cendres qu’il tenait à nouveau dans les mains. Puis quand il revint à lui, il prit conscience que le vaisseau s’était de nouveau arrêté et que la pilote était étrangement silencieuse.  
Quand il releva la tête pour comprendre ce qui se passait, il découvrit avec surprise Thor. Leur bon vieux Thor. Ce dernier, entouré de multiples éclairs tenait le bec du vaisseau d’une main, ne l’avait visiblement pas aperçu car ces yeux ne quittèrent en aucun cas ceux de Carol durant de nombreuses secondes. Le sourire aux lèvres, Tony se détacha et reposa les cendres sur son siège avant de s’avancer en direction de la jeune femme une nouvelle fois.  
A un mètre du siège, Thor déplaça finalement son attention sur lui. Puis, par paliers successif, son air menaçant fut remplacé par un sourire franc et accueillant. Cette jovialité infaillible lui avait grandement manqué. Les éclairs avaient disparu eux aussi. Et tout comme il avait apparu, il disparut de leur champ de vision.

 

— C’est un ami, lança Stark en s’attachant à nouveau. Il nous prépare sans doute le terrain pour qu’on atterrisse sans encombre. 

 

Sans rien rajouter, la pilote redémarra la procédure et le vaisseau se retrouva bientôt sur de la terre molle. Il ne se détacha que lorsque la femme en fit de même. 

 

— Vous avez tous ? lui demanda-t-elle en s’arrêtant devant la sortie et les commandes de cette dernière.

 

Tony passa en revue tous ce qu’il avait en sa possession. Aucune cendre ne manquait et le boitier était logé dans la poche de son pantalon. Tout ce qui lui restait était là.

 

— Oui.   
— C’est parti, alors, fit Carol en ouvrant la dernière barrière qui le séparait de son ancien monde. 

 

Comme il s’y attendait, Thor l’attendait à l’extérieur un sourire franc aux lèvres. Il n’avait plus sa magnifique chevelure blonde mais il était encore celui qu’il les avait quittés des années auparavant.   
Avant de s’engager vers son ancien coéquipier, il se tourna une dernière fois vers celle qui avait secouru Nébula et lui de cette planète maudite. 

 

— Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous deux. J’espère que nos chemins se recroiseront un jour et que je pourrais vous retourner la pareille d’une manière ou d’une autre. 

 

La pilote laissa échapper un nouveau sourire.

 

— Comme je vous l’avais déjà dit que ce n’était rien et que de toute façon, vous étiez sur mon chemin.

 

Elle jeta un bref coup d’œil à Thor.

 

— Vous devriez y aller, votre ami s’impatiente.   
— Merci encore pour tout, ajouta-t-il.

 

Son interlocutrice secoua la tête, toujours aussi souriante. Tony aurait tellement aimé en savoir plus sur elle mais c’était son choix de ne rien lui dire et il se devait de le respecter.  
Après un court moment d’hésitation, l’Avengers se décida finalement qu’il était temps de partir. Quand il posa finalement les deux pieds sur Terre, il se retourna une dernière fois juste à temps pour voir le vaisseau s’élever dans les airs.  
Malgré le regret d’avoir quitté cette femme mystérieuse, Tony repartit en direction de l’asgardien qui l’accueillit avec un câlin qui le sépara du sol un court instant. 

 

— Repos, Thor. Encore un peu et tu me briserais une côte, marmonna-t-il du mieux qu’il pouvait, le visage heureux de ne pas se savoir seul.

Son ami le reposa avec un rire. 

 

— Ravi de te voir en chair et en os, Stark.   
— De même, mon grand. Jolie coupe de cheveux au passage. 

 

Thor lui adressa un sourire avant de pointer du doigt le QG. 

 

— Nous devrions y aller, les journalistes ne vont pas tarder à courir dans notre direction pour nous poser des questions. 

 

Le sourcil levé, Tony observa brièvement la foule qu’il avait aperçu plus tôt. Et se rendit rapidement compte que toutes ces personnes les observaient avec un mélange parfait d’effroi et d’étonnement. Comme s’ils avaient aperçu un fantôme marchant de nouveau parmi les vivants. 

 

— Et puis, je suis sure que les autres seront tout aussi heureux de te revoir, s’exclama l’asgardien.

 

Stark se tourna de nouveau vers lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

 

— Les autres ? Combien sont encore vivants ? le questionna-t-il, la voix tremblante.

 

Son interlocuteur lui sourit de nouveau, avant de l’inviter à le suivre jusqu’aux bâtiments. Le trajet fut silencieux mais la chose ne le déragea pas. Son esprit était dans un état d’ébullition sans nom et il était convaincu qu’il ne pourrait pas aligner plus d’une phrase maintenant.   
Il n’était pas seul. Ils pouvaient encore changer l’histoire.   
Après quelques minutes de marche, Thor s’arrêta devant ce qu’il reconnut être le centre de commandement.

 

— Je pense que ça serait préférable que tu le découvres par toi-même, lui lança Thor en ouvrant la porte avec douceur. Bienvenue chez toi, Stark. 

 

___________________________

 

Son dernier éclat de désespoir s’envola quand il fut accueilli dans la pièce par une centaine de personnes tapant dans leurs mains avec une joie déconcertante. En s’apercevant de toute cette joie qui avait envahi cette pièce, il ne put contenir la sienne. Il n’était pas seul.  
Ce ne fut qu’après quelques minutes lorsque l’ensemble des agents reprirent leurs postes, qu’il les aperçut enfin. Il n’était pas seul.   
Le premier à s’être avancé fut Rhodes et quand ce dernier le prit dans ces bras, Tony ne put s’empêcher de fermer les yeux et de pousser un soupir de soulagement. 

 

— Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas laisser cette Terre sans défense, lui dit-il lorsqu’il rompit le contact. Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir Tony.  
— Je le suis encore plus, rétorqua-t-il, le sourire au coins des lèvres avant de lui donner une petite tape amicale sur l’épaule de sa main libre.  
— Et nous ? l’interpella une voix féminine.

 

Il se tourna vers Natasha et Bruce qui l’observaient avec une tendresse sans nom.

 

— Le blond te va plutôt bien Romanoff, articula-t-il avant de se faire couper net par une accolade de la russe. 

 

Après s’être détaché de lui, elle ne put s’empêcher de lui arranger sa chevelure sous les rires joyeux de Bruce et de Rhodes. Mais, il ne releva pas leurs petites moqueries. Il était juste heureux de leur présence à ses côtés. 

 

— Heureux de te revoir parmi nous, lui lança Bruce en l’embrassant lui aussi de ses bras.

 

Il ne put que lui rendre la pareille, le sourire aux lèvres.   
Quand ils eurent fini, Tony passa en revue à nouveau la pièce et s’arrêta sur Thor qui discutait avec un nouveau venu. Et son sang ne fit qu’un tour. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux cendres qu’il tenait toujours dans ses mains. Son instinct lui indiquait qu’une partie de ces cendres revenez à cette créature qui ressemblait étrangement à une raton laveur. Il se devait de lui les remettre.   
Alors il s’était avancée dans leur direction et espérait le meilleur. 

 

— Je crois que nous n’avons pas été présenté, commença-t-il avec toute l’assurance qu’il pouvait. Je suis Tony. 

 

Le raton-laveur s’arrêta un court instant sur son visage avant de jeter un coup d’œil à ce qu’il avait entre les mains. 

 

— C’est celui à qui les armures que tu as vues appartiennent, rajouta Thor.  
— Oh, murmura l’animal avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui. Rocket, enchanté. J’aime beaucoup le choix du rouge et du dorée. Très tape à l’œil. 

 

Tony échappa un petit rire.

 

— Merci.   
— J’aurais des améliorations à proposer d’ailleurs, continua Rocket. 

 

Stark était sur le point de lui répondre quand il entendit la porte s’ouvrir. Étrangement, le silence parmi ses amis, s’était fait maître. 

 

— Ross nous accorde encore l’armée mais il attend des réponses et des solutions qu’on est encore incapable de lui fournir. 

 

Son cœur déjà meurtri par toutes ses pertes, se resserra encore un peu plus. Il connaissait cette voix. 

 

— Rien ne s’est passée en mon absence ?

 

Tony se tourna vers cette voix, le cœur envahi par les regrets, et aperçut enfin celui qui avait toujours été dans un coin de sa tête même après toutes ces années.  
Ils avaient chacun posée les yeux sur l’autre dans une synchronisation parfaite. Ils s’observèrent dans un silence assourdissant. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’osaient bouger. Durant un court instant, ils n’étaient que tous les deux.   
Dans une totale surprise pour l’homme de fer, son ancien coéquipier fonça sur lui et l’enveloppa avec tendresse avec ses bras. Après une courte hésitation, Tony répondit finalement à cette geste, les yeux fermés.   
Durant de nombreuses secondes, ses pensées sombres s’étaient tués. Son esprit profitait enfin d’un court instant de répit, où la chaleur humaine emportait sur tout le reste.


	3. Partie 3

Tony soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se décider qu’ils étaient temps pour eux de revenir dans le monde réel. Avec toute la tendresse qu’il restait en lui, il tapota amicalement le dos de son ancien coéquipier.

 

— C’est bien moi, Rogers, lui murmura Stark. En chair et en os.

 

A ces mots, Steve relâcha son emprise mais ses mains et ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur celui qu’il croyait mort encore quelques minutes auparavant.   
Il ne savait pas combien de temps s’était passé depuis qu’il avait quitté la terre mais la vie semblait avoir disparu du corps du soldat. Seuls ses yeux bleus teintés de vert brillaient encore un peu. A cet instant-là, ils étaient probablement tous les deux, l’image de l’un et de l’autre. Détruit mais vivant.  
Tony lui adressa un sourire au coin en espérant qu’il comprenne que l’histoire qui les avait séparée n’avait plus lieu d’être pour le moment. Ils avaient tous une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes prêtes à tomber à tout moment. Et ce n’était pas en se divisant qu’ils redonneront de l’équilibre à cette univers chamboulé.   
Il comprit que le message était passée quand Steve lui souria en retour, mettant ainsi en avant sa barbe nouvellement acquise.

 

— J’aime beaucoup ce nouveau style, Rogers, lui indiqua Stark. Vous auriez dû l’adopter un peu plus tôt.

 

L’intéressé échappa un petit rire sous les regards amusés de tous ce qui étaient présents. Il devait bien se l’avouer mais l’entendre rire lui faisait particulièrement du bien. Il en aurait presque oublié le géant violet qui les attendait dans un coin reculé de cet univers infini.   
Ce fut probablement à ce moment-là que la réalité le frappa de pleine face. Tony observa à nouveau la pièce avant de reposer ses yeux sur ceux de Steve qui avait désormais perdu de leur lumière. 

 

— Vous êtes les seuls ? lui demanda-t-il, d’une voix monotone.   
— Oui.

 

Il baissa les yeux avant d’acquiescer devant la situation. Ils n’étaient pas aussi nombreux qu’il aurait voulu.   
Soudainement, Thor se racla la gorge et en un instant, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

 

— Je pense qu’il est peut-être temps de parler. 

____________________

L’ingénieur s’était assis sur la chaise que lui avait tirée l’ancien soldat, avec une grimace de douleur. Après s’être installée, il avait jeté à rapide coup d’œil à tous ceux qui se trouvaient aussi autour de cette table mais aucun ne semblait l’avoir vu. Ils étaient tous déjà assez inquiets ; il était hors de question qu’il en rajoute une nouvelle couche. 

 

— Alors ? se risqua Tony.

 

Et comme ce fut le cas auparavant, tous les regards s’étaient portés sur l’asgardien encore debout. Ce dernier soupira un bon coup avant de croiser les bras. 

 

— Asgard a été détruite, commença-t-il en échangeant un bref coup d’œil à Banner. Mais cette histoire est pour un autre jour. Et par un concours de circonstances, je me suis retrouvé face à Hulk. 

 

Le dieu du tonnerre décroisa les bras, son attention fixée sur le vide devant lui. 

 

— Alors que nous étions dans un vaisseau avec ce qui restait du peuple d’Asgard, Thanos et ses camarades sont apparus et nous ont massacrés. Nous étions plus que quatre. Le gardien du Bifrost, Heimdall, s’est sacrifié pour envoyer Bruce vous prévenir. 

 

Assis à quelques places de là, le scientifique baissa les yeux. 

 

— Thanos me tenait entre ses mains. Si Loki n’avait pas accepté de lui fournir le tesseract en échange de ma vie, je ne serais pas là, avec vous. Thanos lui a brisé la nuque après qu’il est tenté de le tuer.

 

Tony eut un pincement au cœur. Loki avait sauvé son frère et avait tenté l’impossible même s’il savait probablement que la chose était du suicide. Mais il avait quand même tenté et il ne pouvait que le remercier d’avoir au moins essayé. 

 

— C’est son équipe qui a récupéré mon corps flottant dans l’espace, lança Thor en pointant du doigt Rocket. 

 

Ce dernier, assis, observait le sol sans un mot. Stark resserra son emprise sur les tissus qu’il tenait encore.  
Devant les paroles du dernier Asgardien, l’ingénieur comprit que le destin s’était acharnée sur lui. Il était peut-être celui qui avait le plus perdu en si peu de temps pourtant, il était toujours là, sur ces pieds.   
Perdu dans ces pensées, il lui avait fallu un moment avant de comprendre que le silence qui s’était installé à nouveau était pour lui.   
Il prit une inspiration avant de poser son avant-bras droit sur le métal glacé de la table. 

 

— Banner a dû déjà vous raconter le début. Mais je n’ai jamais disparu, je suis parti en trompe vers le vaisseau qui avait volé au-dessus de New York quand des amis à moi se sont retrouvés coincés. A nous trois, on a réussi à faire éjecter dans l’espace le méchant qui le pilotait. 

 

Tony se gratta la joue de sa main libre avant de continuer.

 

— On savait ce qui nous attendait, mais nous avons quand même décidé de nous diriger vers la destination finale de ce vaisseau. Une planète totalement morte et déserte. Mais à notre surprise, à notre atterrissage, on s’est fait embusquer par une autre équipe. Mais rapidement, ils se sont rangé à nos côtés.

 

Quand il prononça ces deux dernières phrases, il observa du coin de l’œil la réaction de Rocket. L’intéressé avait soudainement relevé la tête comme pour mieux l’écouter. Cette simple réaction venait à elle seule confirmer son intuition.

 

— Nous savions d’une manière ou d’une autre que Thanos viendrait sur cette planète pour la pierre que nous avions avec nous. Et que c’était probablement notre seule chance de l’empêcher de toutes les rassembler. Comme prévu, il est venu. On a réussi par le prendre par surprise et par notre nombre. Nous étions à deux doigts de lui retirer son gant mais le destin en a décidé autrement. 

 

L’ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce, levèrent les sourcils d’étonnement.

 

— En reprenant le contrôle, il les a tous mit en déroute. Un à un avec une facilité déconcertante. Il ne restait plus que nous deux. A sa première tentative pour me tuer, je n’ai survécu que grâce à mon armure. A la deuxième, il m’avait. Mais Strange a préféré épargner ma vie en lui donnant la pierre du temps qu’il gardait.  
— Doctor Strange ? le questionna Thor, le visage éprit de nombreuses interrogations.

 

Tony fronça les sourcils devant cette question.

 

— Oui, lui répondit en acquiesçant. Donc la pierre en sa possession, Thanos nous a laissés là.. A la fin, sur cette planète, nous n’étions plus que deux. Tous les autres ont disparu devant nous. J’imagine qu’il s’est passé exactement la même chose ici ?  
— La moitié de population mondiale a disparu, Tony.

 

Il lança un regard à Rhodes qui était concentré sur ses mains posées sur la table. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que la culpabilité le rongeait.

 

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ici ? leur demanda-t-il.

 

Ce fut Natasha qui lui raconta tout depuis le début. Il apprit que Banner les avait appelés peu de temps après son départ. Elle lui annonça qu’ils avaient réussi à secourir Wanda et Vision en mettant en déroute eux aussi, pendant un court instant deux autres créatures de Thanos. Et comme ultime cachette pour protéger un Vision blessé, ils avaient demandé de l’aide au roi du Wakanda qui avait accepté de les aider.  
Elle lui parla aussi de l’immense bataille qui s’était joué sur la terre du pays. Ainsi, que des créatures sorties d’un autre monde et du courage qui était présent chez l’ensemble des guerriers qui avaient pris part au combat.   
Puis, sa voix avait pris un ton plus sombre pour lui parler de l’arrivée de Thanos. Tandis que Wanda essayait de détruire la pierre de Vision, les plus proches d’eux avaient tenté de s’interposer mais ils avaient tous été évincés sans aucun remords hors du chemin du Titan Fou. Wanda avait été rapidement le seul obstacle. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qui s’était passé entre-temps mais devant l’explosion qu’ils avaient ressentie, ils en avaient déduit qu’elle avait réussi. Pendant un court instant. Mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, Thanos l’avait récupéré la pierre.   
Puis, Thor lui parla de sa confrontation avec le Titan Fou et de son erreur. Il lui parla également du claquement de doigt et des disparitions progressives qui avaient suivi ainsi de la fuite du titan au gant brulé.  
Tony les avait écoutés silencieusement en se demandant si Strange avait prévu tout ça. Si tous ses morts étaient véritablement la seule façon de vaincre Thanos. 

 

— Qui a disparu ? les questionna-t-il d’une voix faible, plongé encore dans ses pensées.

 

Sur l’écran incrusté sur le mur devant lui, Steve fit apparaitre une liste de noms illisibles depuis sa place tellement les caractères utilisés étaient minuscules.

 

— Chez nous, nous avons perdu le roi T’Challa, Wanda, Sam et James, lui lança-t-il en hésitant quelque peu sur le dernier prénom. Et un bon nombre de nos agents.  
— Et pour Fury, Hill et Barton ?  
— Pour Hill et Fury, nous avons retrouvé leur voiture vide ainsi que des affaires à eux à l’intérieur. On les considère comme disparu. Pour Clint, je n’ai pas encore de signes de vie, lui indiqua Natasha en se frottant le poing. 

 

Tony lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Il ne saurait pas dire si c’était son cœur ou son instinct qui lui hurlait que leur archer préféré était probablement encore vivant.  
Tandis que des discussions s’étaient engagées de nouveau, il se releva péniblement de sa chaise en prenant appui sur la table avant de se diriger vers la baie vitrée. De sa poche, il en ressortit le petit boitier électronique que lui avait fourni Nébula et se mit à le regarder plus en détail. 

 

— Attends deux minutes, l’apostropha Rocket dans un souffle. 

 

Surpris, il se figea et laissa le raton-laveur, désormais à ses côtés, récupérer l’objet.

 

— Qui te l’a donné ?  
— Une femme au nom de Nébula, lui répondit-il en serrant son emprise sur les cendres qu’il tenait d’une main.

 

Le visage de la créature s’assombrit un court instant.

 

— C’était elle qui était avec toi sur la planète ? lui demanda Rocket en posant un bref regard sur ce qu’il tenait encore. 

 

Tony hocha la tête avant de lui tendre la partie des cendres qui lui revenait de droit. 

 

— Nous avons essayé de récolter tout ce que nous pouvions, commença-t-il. Je serais incapable de te raconter toute l’histoire, mais tes amis n’étaient pas au complet.  
— Thanos a mis la main sur Gamora, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Le dernier Gardien n’attendit aucune réponse et empoigna les tissus de son autre main.

 

— Je tiens à dire merci en leurs noms. Pour ce qu’elle t’a donnée, lui dit-il en secouant l’objet électronique, je sais ce que c’est. Je peux m’en occuper, si tu acceptes bien sûr.  
— Évidemment que j’accepte. Et si vous avez besoin d’un quelconque matériel en plus, mon labo est ouvert. 

 

Rocket l’avait laissé devant la baie vitrée après l’avoir remercié une nouvelle fois.   
Seul, il laissa ses pensées dérivées à nouveau. Il pensa aux disparus et à nombreuses vies brisées. Comme Rocket, certains avaient probablement perdu tout ce qu’il avait connu et chéri dans leurs vies. Ils étaient seuls sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, eux, avaient eu la chance de vivre encore un peu plus.  
Il se sentait responsable. Il avait vu ce qui les attendait dans un futur proche. Il n’avait pas réussi à faire son devoir correctement.   
Tony posa sa main sur sa blessure et prit enfin conscience de la chaleur qui s’en dégageait même à travers sa veste. Il soupira devant la situation. Il avait tellement à faire. Il aurait tellement préféré accorder le peu de temps qu’ils leur restaient à des choses qui étaient des choses bien plus importantes que sa petite personne. Mais il se devait de régler ce petit problème.  
Alors, il se dirigea d’une traite vers la porte de la pièce. En l’atteignant, il lança à ses amis qu’il avait des choses à faire et sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, il avait refermé la porte. Malgré tout, entre-temps, il avait eu le temps d’apercevoir les sourcils froncés de Steve ainsi que de l’inquiétude qui montait en lui.   
L’ingénieur parcourra aussi vite qu’il pouvait le trajet qui le séparait de son labo, sans s’occuper une seule fois des regards inquisiteurs des personnes qu’il croisa sur son chemin. Quand il y rentra enfin, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. 

 

— Heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous, Monsieur, s’exclama Friday d’une voix enjouée.   
— Heureux de t’entendre à nouveau aussi, ma grande. J’espère que tu as aidé cette Terre du mieux que tu pouvais durant mon absence. 

 

Tandis que l’intelligence artificielle lui racontait que c’était elle qui tenait à jour l’ensemble des noms des disparus de la planète Terre, il chercha son oreillette et la combinaison noire qu’il avait fabriquée plusieurs jours en arrière. Quand il eut finalement toutes en mains, il se rappela soudainement de la véritable raison de sa présence ici. 

 

— As-tu des nouvelles de Pepper et de Happy ?   
— Je suis au regret de vous annoncer, Monsieur Stark, que Madame Potts est parmi la liste des disparus de l’Etat. 

 

Le cœur de Tony se resserra devant cette nouvelle.

 

—Monsieur Hogan est celui qui a déclaré la disparition, continua-t-elle. Tenez-vous que je l’appelle en votre nom ?

 

A ces mots, il ferma les yeux. Il n’aurait jamais supporté le fait de les avoir perdus tous les deux. 

 

— Indique lui de venir ici et tiens-moi au courant de son arrivée, lui indiqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Et peux-tu aussi faire la même chose pour May, la tante de Peter ? Si elle encore vivante évidemment.   
— Je vais faire de mon mieux, Monsieur.

 

Tony hocha la tête avant de s’engager vers la sortie.   
Heureusement pour lui, il tomba nez à nez avec le Docteur Cho, travaillant seule dans sa salle. Elle fut surprise de le voir sur le moment mais compris rapidement que sa présence n’était pas anodine. 

 

— J’ai besoin que vous me soigniez, lui dit-il. Mais je compte sur vous pour que vous gardiez le secret. Personne d’autre ne doit être au courant.   
— Bien sûr. En quoi, je peux vous aider ? 

 

Il serra les lèvres en ouvrant sa veste pour dévoiler sa plaie encore couverte provisoire par sa technologie. Durant plusieurs secondes, la généticienne resta immobile, le regard fixé sur la blessure. 

 

— Comment ? lui demanda-t-elle, le regard perdu.   
— Je me suis battu seul contre mon pire cauchemar, et il a gagné. 

 

Helen fronça les sourcils mais ne posa pas plus de questions. 

 

— L’arme a traversé de part en part visiblement, il y a un orifice de sortie dans le dos qui commence à s’infecter. Je ne pourrais pas me prononcer définitivement mais si vous tenez encore debout ce que l’arme n’a probablement pas fait de dégâts trop importants. 

 

Elle s’arrêta finalement sur la matière qu’il avait utilisée sur sa plaie sur le ventre. 

 

— Il faudra retirer ça avant que je puisse commencer mais je pense que je pourrais intervenir. 

 

Après avoir posé l’ensemble de ces affaires qui comprenait ces vêtements ainsi que les cendres de Strange et de Peter, il suivit le docteur Cho à pas de velours.   
Installée sur le dos sur une version améliorée de celle que Clint avait déjà utilisé, il laissa la scientifique et la machine s’occuper de lui. Sans un mot, il encaissa le départ de tous les nanites de son corps avec tout de même une légère grimace.

 

— Je vous promets que le reste sera beaucoup moins douloureux, lui dit la jeune femme avec un sourire tout en appuyant sur les commandes de la machine. 

 

Effectivement, il n’avait presque rien senti. Avant de le quitter, elle lui avait rapidement expliqué que la machine n’avait créé que des amorces qui comblaient pour les moments les trous. Son corps stimulés par différents facteurs les remplacèrent très vite par des cellules. Mais, dès qu’il ressortira de la machine, il sera de nouveau opérationnelle.  
Seul et allongé sur le ventre, le sommeil le gagna peu à peu. Ce fut après quelques minutes de lutte que son esprit le laissa finalement se reposer un court instant.   
Il fut réveillé par des légers tintements métalliques. Tony, encore ensommeillé, se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir pour connaitre l’origine de ces bruits. Non loin de lui, il reconnut May lisant silencieusement les travaux de l’équipe du docteur.  
Sachant ce qu’il l’attendait, Stark déglutit avant de se rendre que la machine en avait fini avec lui et qu’elle lui laissait tout le loisir de partir.   
Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à poser pieds à terre, May se retourna vers lui, surprise. 

 

— Désolé si je vous ai réveillé.

 

Tony lui adressa un petit sourire avant descendre de la table, d’attraper sa veste posée non loin et de l’enfiler. Il ne savait pas si c’était encore l’anesthésiant qui faisait encore effet mais sa douleur avait disparu. 

 

— J’ai eu votre appel, lui dit-elle en s’approchant vers lui.

 

Il observa un instant la tante de Peter, et prit rapidement conscience de ses yeux rougis. Son cœur se brisa en un claquement de doigt.

 

— Votre coéquipier m’a fait entrer tandis que vous dormiez, continua May en pointant du doigt derrière lui.

 

Les sourcils froncés, Tony se retourna.   
Son cœur loupa un battement quand il reconnut Steve, profondément endormi sur un siège positionné dans le seul coin sombre de la pièce. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait là, ni depuis combien de temps il le surveillait. Peut-être avait compris qu’il ne leur avait pas tous raconté tout à l’heure.  
Cependant, il repoussa ce problème pour une prochaine fois et reprit possession des cendres de Peter. Il les regarda une dernière fois en pensant à cette partie de lui qui avait disparu avec lui, avant de les tendre à celle qui avait élevé Peter comme son fils.  
Et quand le monde de May s’écroula de nouveau, il l’accueillit dans ces bras en se jurant qu’il chamboulerait à cet univers à nouveau même s’il devrait se sacrifier pour le faire.


	4. Partie 4

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il lui avait tout raconté. Il ne s’était jamais arrêté, même si son âme se brisait encore un plus à chacune de ses paroles.   
Quand il prononça ses derniers mots, Tony avait fermé les yeux. Le cœur palpitant et dans un silence assourdissant, il tenta de se remémorer tous ce qui s’étaient battus à ses côtés. Lorsqu’il sentit que sa respiration se fit plus sifflante, il se raccrocha avec férocité à chacun de ses visages avec le peu de force qu’il lui restait.   
Sombrer n’était pas une option mais pourtant il avait mal. Si mal. Et il était si fatigué.   
Tandis qu’il luttait pour ne pas s’effondrer, une main douce trouva son chemin jusqu’à la sienne. Ce petit geste, aussi anodin soit-il, lui apporta un réconfort qu’il n’avait pas connu depuis de nombreuses années. Celui d’une mère donnant un peu de sa lumière à un enfant qui avait perdu la sienne.   
Tony serra cette main avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur le sol.

 

— Vous savez, commença May. 

 

Il leva les yeux pour regarder la tante de Peter. Cette dernière observait le vide devant elle, le nez rougi par les pleurs. A cet instant précis, il ne pouvait qu’admirer la force qu’elle dégageait.   
Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux avant de se tourner vers lui, un sourire attristé aux lèvres.

 

— Je sais que je devrais être furieuse après vous. Mais, je sais aussi que ce n’est pas ce que Peter aurait voulu.

 

A ces mots, il renforça un peu plus le contact avec cette lumière si chaleureuse. 

 

— Il voulait être un héros, comme vous, continua-t-elle en reniflant. Il en est devenu un. 

 

Tony déglutit avant d’émettre un bref soupir. Était-il encore un héros s’il n’avait pas réussi à sauver le monde ?

 

— Vous avez tout tenté pour tous nous sauver et c’est ce que Peter aurait voulu que je retienne. 

 

Les mots à peine prononcés, le silence s’était soudainement fait encore plus assourdissant entre les deux adultes. Tony lança un coup d’œil à Steve qui dormait encore à poings fermés dans son siège. Dans un coin de son esprit, il se demandait encore ce qu’il faisait là. 

 

— J’espère seulement que là où il est, il est en paix, conclût-elle en lui serrant une nouvelle fois la main.   
— Je l’espère aussi, murmura Tony dans un souffle. 

 

Il l’espérait vraiment de tout cœur.   
Après un court instant, il surprit la femme jeter un coup d’œil à la main qu’il avait posée inconsciemment sur son ancienne blessure. 

 

— C’était courageux de votre part de continuer seul un combat que vous saviez impossible à gagner.

 

Il émit un bref rire empli de tristesse.

 

— Je n’ai fait que mon devoir, lui dit-il en retirant sa main de sa cicatrice. De nombreuses personnes auraient probablement fait la même chose que moi. 

 

Il n’y avait même pas à réfléchir, il était certain sur le fait que n’importe lequel de ses coéquipiers aurait pris la même décision que lui. 

 

— Probablement, concéda-t-elle finalement. Mais vous êtes un homme ordinaire avec une armure en lambeaux qui n’a pas hésité une seule seconde à se battre contre un dieu. Il n’a pas plus grande preuve de courage que cet acte de pur sacrifice.

 

Il se retourna, totalement surpris par ces mots. May lui adressa un faible sourire devant ses sourcils écarquillés. 

 

— Et j’espère qu’un jour, l’humanité tout entièrement vous offrira toute la reconnaissance que vous méritez.

 

Le cœur de Tony se serra dans sa poitrine. Personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit d’aussi beau.   
Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il sentit une larme perler sur une de ces joues qu’il rompit le contact avec la tante de Peter pour retirer cette dernière avec son pouce. 

 

— Merci. 

 

La femme lui sourit de nouveau avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Elle resta ainsi dans cette position pendant un court instant, silencieuse. Ce ne fut que lorsque Tony lui lança un coup d’œil qu’elle changea de position. 

 

— Je devrais y aller, lui indiqua-t-elle en l’observant d’un air attristé. Merci de m’avoir rapporter les cendres de Peter. Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante pour ce geste. 

 

Il la raccompagna sans un mot jusqu’à la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sous l’encadrement de la porte, il retrouva finalement un peu de force pour lui parler une dernière fois.

 

— Si vous avez un quelconque problème, n’hésitez pas à me contacter. Je vous aiderai du mieux que je pourrais, lui lança-t-il en grattant mollement sa croute sur sa joue. Et si je ne suis pas joignable, venez ici en mon nom, vous serez en sécurité.  
— Entendu, lui répondit May avant de lui tourner le dos de nouveau.

 

A cet instant précis, l’esprit de Tony entra dans un état d’ébullition sans nom. Une multitude de pensées se percutaient à une vitesse indéfinissable. Malgré tout, une seule lui était formulable à vive voix.

 

— Je vous ramènerai Peter, je vous le promets.

 

La femme s’était arrêté brusquement dans ce couloir vide. Le cœur de Tony s’était lui aussi brutalement arrêté dès qu’il eut fini de prononcés ces quelques mots. Il savait impertinemment ce que ces mots signifiaient pour son futur et pourtant, en aucun cas, il ne regrettait pas de les avoir prononcés.   
Durant de nombreuses secondes, aucun mot anima ce couloir désert. Le silence fut finalement brisé par les pas de May qui quittait l’endroit, sans un regard en arrière pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau.  
Tony retourna penaud dans le laboratoire du Docteur Cho. Une partie de lui se sentait étrangement soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à expliquer ces paroles. Il savait tout au fond de lui, qu’il n’aurait jamais été capable de fournir une explication correcte.   
Quand il atteignit ces affaires qu’il avait déposées dans un coin, il jeta un bref coup d’œil à Steve qui dormait toujours avant de chercher un endroit dans l’ombre pour rapidement se changer. Ainsi, ce fut entre deux armoires qu’il revêtit dans une combinaison qui avait fabriqué des semaines en arrière. Elle était le réservoir de réverse qui lui avait tant manqué sur Titan.   
Enfin habillé, il replia ses anciens vêtements avant de les reposer près des dernières cendres qu’il restait en sa possession. En reposant ses yeux sur ces dernières, il se demanda encore pourquoi Strange lui avait accordé la vie alors que des deux, il semblait être le plus compétent pour offrir une meilleure fin à ce problème qu’était Thanos.  
Perdu dans ces pensées, il ne se reconnecta au monde extérieur que lorsqu’une main se posa sur son épaule. Surpris, il ne put échapper un hoquet d’étonnement devant le visage de Steve qui l’observait, les traits plissés par l’inquiétude. 

 

— Est-ce que ça va ? le questionna-t-il d’une voix douce. 

 

Toujours aussi estomaqué, les yeux de Tony passèrent de nombreuses fois du visage de l’ancien soldat à sa main posée sur son épaule. Ce dernier retira aussitôt sa main devant cette réaction, non sans que ces joues se prirent d’une légère teinte rosâtre.   
L’ingénieur l’observa un court instant sans un mot. Il lui avait fallu de longues secondes pour que toutes les pièces s’emboitent dans sa tête. Et quand la connexion entre les deux dernières s’effectua, il émit un petit rire nerveux en se grattant la joue. 

 

— Tu ne dormais pas, n’est-ce pas ? 

 

Steve porta soudainement son attention sur ses mains. 

 

— J’ai le sommeil léger, lui répondit-il finalement en reportant son regard sur son ancien coéquipier.

 

Tony lui accorda un sourire avant de prendre appui sur la table avec une de ses mains, tout en continuant de faire face à l’ancien soldat. 

 

— Dois-je en conclure que tu as entendu mon petit secret ?

 

Avec une lenteur et douceur sans nom, il aperçut les yeux de Steve quitter les siens pour regarder le bas de son torse. Mais de son côté, il n’avait pas lâché ses yeux azur.   
Après un certain temps, le soldat releva la tête pour l’observer avec la même inquiétude qu’il arborait au début de leur conversation. 

 

— Est-ce que ça va ? lui redemanda-t-il. 

 

Tony leva un sourcil avant de baisser les yeux. 

 

— J’ai l’impression d’avoir reçu la claque de ma vie, commença-t-il. Et j’ai beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions récupérer toutes les vies que nous avons perdues.

 

Sa main se posa d’elle-même sur les cendres de Strange. 

 

— Tu sais, j’ai donné tout ce que je pouvais mais je ne suis pas de poids face à Thanos. Il m’a stoppée net, sans verser une once d’effort.   
Stark se gratta les sourcils tout en luttant contre les souvenirs qui remontaient. Finalement, il soupira comme pour les expulser. Il devait garder la tête claire.   
— Je suis un homme du futur, Rogers. Pourtant, je ne sais pas ce qu’il nous attend.

 

Steve l’observait sans rien dire, les yeux brillants. A cet instant, il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui se passait dans cette petite tête blonde.   
Ce ne fut qu’après de longues secondes de silence que l’ingénieur se racla la gorge. 

 

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, le sourcil levé.

 

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que le visage du Captain changea du tout au tout. Et pour la première depuis qu’ils se connaissaient, Tony crut que Steve allait s’effondrer dans ces bras. 

 

— Je suis désolé, Tony, murmura finalement son ancien ami, d’une voix faible.

 

L’ingénieur s’apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu’il n’avait pas à s’excuser, que leur histoire appartenait maintenant au passé et qu’ils se devaient tous les deux se tourner vers autre chose. Mais, étrangement, quelque chose le retint. Il savait reconnaitre le visage d’un homme qui avait des regrets à formuler.

 

— Je suis tellement désolé.

 

Tony se surprit à lui prendre la main et à lui serrer avec la même gentillesse que May avait eue à son encontre. 

 

— Nous avons tous nos torts, Steve. Mais pour le moment…

 

Il s’arrêta pour lui adresser le sourire le plus franc qu’il pouvait lui faire à cet instant précis. 

 

— Nous devons être ensemble. C’est tout ce qu’il compte.

 

Comme pour accentuer ses paroles, il tapota leurs mains de sa main libre, le sourire aux lèvres.   
Sa respiration se bloqua légèrement quand Steve entoura lui aussi cette première étreinte entre eux pour finalement lui sourire en retour, les yeux aussi lumineux qu’un ciel bleu.   
Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés dans cette position mais probablement assez pour que le rose lui monte aux joues. Avec un rire nerveux, il se détacha du soldat pour se gratter la joue.

 

— Et pour ce que tu as vu, je veux que les autres ne sachent rien, lui indiqua-t-il en tapotant son ventre. De toute façon, c’est du passé.

 

Le concerné leva un sourcil avant de secouer la tête.

 

— C’est ton choix, Tony. 

 

L’ingénieur le remercia d’un regard. Il ne voulait ni de la compassion, ni d’inquiétude des autres sur son cas. Surtout que maintenant, il se sentait mieux. 

 

— D’ailleurs, que faisais-tu là ? l’interrogea l’ingénieur en croisant les bras. 

 

Steve, pendant un court instant, chercha ses mots sans se soucier des yeux brillants de son interlocuteur. 

 

— Je t’ai cherché pendant une bonne heure dans tout le bâtiment après ton départ. Je pensais que tu étais définitivement partie mais devant le regard fuyant du Docteur Cho, j’ai vite compris ce que tu étais parti faire.

 

Tony laissa échapper un soupir.

 

— Personne n’est au courant de la véritable raison de ta présence ici, à part moi. Ils pensent tous que tu fais des recherches et que je te garde à l’œil. C’est pour ça qu’ils ne sont toujours pas venu par ici. 

 

L’ancien soldat se frotta les poignets tout en observant l’horloge sur le mur. 

 

— Mais maintenant, après plus de trois heures, je ne pourrais pas te promettre que les autres n’ont pas commencé à se poser des questions.   
— Merci d’avoir fait ça pour moi, lui répondit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je saurais me débrouiller avec les autres. 

 

Il s’apprêtait à lui demander si vraiment il avait disparu pendant plus de trois heures quand quelqu’un tapa brièvement à la porte du laboratoire. Les deux anciens coéquipiers s’observèrent, surpris, avant de se tourner tous les deux simultanément vers l’origine du bruit. 

 

— Vous voilà, s’exclama Bruce. Désolé de vous interrompre mais le monde dehors s’impatiente de votre retour. Et, je n’ai plus vraiment la force de les retenir.

 

Il fronça les sourcils à ces mots.

 

— Qui nous veut ?  
— Un certain Hank Pym.

 

Tony fronça encore plus les sourcils à l’entente de ces mots. 

 

— Mais, le plus ingérable reste Thaddeus Ross qui tient spécialement de voir toi, Tony.


End file.
